


补档-You belong with me半截车

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	补档-You belong with me半截车

孙宁abo车，不喜勿入

 

宁泽涛此时也不好受。身体被火烧一般发烫，呼吸间都是热气，双腿软的快要撑不住身子，他勉强靠在窗台上，冰凉的墙壁让他觉得舒服，却只能给他短暂的缓解。房间里不再是只有柑橘味，门外的李林的信息素也浓烈起来，是宁泽涛不喜欢的红酒味。

 

不。我不能和他上床。宁泽涛下意识就要拒绝，强撑着自己的身体走向门边，可是才迈开第一步，就腿软的倒在了地上，身后的小穴更是流出粘稠的液体，这陌生的感觉让宁泽涛难以接受。好不容易爬到门边锁上门，宁泽涛只能靠着门瘫倒在地上，张大嘴急促的呼吸着，下身早就湿成一片，地上都洇出水渍。

 

炙热的欲望让宁泽涛无法思考，门外alpha信息素的味道让本就因发情期而敏感的他流出更多的体液，下身的阴茎也早就直直的挺立起来，他们手伸进裤子里握住自己的欲望，几番简单的套弄就让自己射出来，但这也并没有让他好受多少。

 

因为射精而短暂清醒的宁泽涛能够感受到门外李林的躁动，他知道自己的信息素会影响李林，可他不知道李林会不会也被欲望冲昏头脑强行闯进来标记他，既然自己不想和他结合，也没有抑制剂，那只能找另外的办法。他想相信李林会遵守承诺暂时标记他，可他现在受这情欲的炙烤，实在是太可怕，他害怕自己会影响李林丧失理智，更何况，他根本不想和李林上床。

 

艰难的撑着身体回到床上，地上晕出一片水渍，宁泽涛整个人都湿透了。他拿出放在床头柜的手机，开机拨通了一个号码。

 

孙杨接到宁泽涛电话的时候激动的差点摁到挂机，兴奋的接起电话的时候听到的却是暧昧的喘息。

 

“嗯啊…杨哥…你帮帮我…”

 

“包子你怎么了？你没事吧？”孙杨听到呻吟的时候就知道宁泽涛发情了，可这时候却还给他打电话，一定是出了什么事。

 

“啊…嗯…杨哥，我不想…不想被陌生人…标记。”

 

“陌生人？包子这是怎么回事？你在哪儿呢？你的…alpha呢？”

 

“没有什么我的alpha！杨哥…我求求你，不要拒绝我好不好…”

 

听到那边的宁泽涛仿佛哭出来的声音，孙杨的心像是被一只手紧紧握住：“好好好，你在哪儿呢？那个公寓吗？”

 

“对…唔啊…”

 

“我现在就来找你！你忍一下，我马上到！”孙杨挂了电话，顾不得集训时期的门禁，开车去找宁泽涛。

 

宁泽涛挂了电话，控制不住的夹着被子摩擦，被单丝滑的触感隔着裤子摩擦着阴茎，甚至蹭到后穴，流出来的体液立马就打湿了腿间的被单，宁泽涛忍不住伸手到自己的后穴，只是轻轻的触碰穴口，就能感觉到那又湿又热的地方立马打开含住指尖，拼命的挤压收缩着想要更多，很快整根手指畅通无阻的埋进后穴，轻轻动一动就能带来巨大的快感，刺激着敏感的后穴分泌出更多的淫液。

 

“啊…嗯啊…杨哥…”无意识的叫着孙杨的名字，宁泽涛没注意房间里红酒的气味越来越浓。


End file.
